Ventilation devices such as wall ventilators, ventilating curtains, and ridge vents are often manually controlled to regulate the temperature of an enclosed space. U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,082 discloses a temperature control system that automatically controls the operation of ventilation devices through the use of pneumatics. In that patented device, the ventilation devices are operable by changes in air pressure supplied to the devices by a control unit. The control unit has an adjusting knob for presetting the control unit to operate the ventilation devices when the temperature sensed by the control unit is above the preset temperature. However, the control unit is not easily adjusted by the user to set a specific temperature desired by the user because the control unit cannot be easily calibrated to specific temperature settings.
The present invention allows the user to preset a specific temperature desired by the user above which the pneumatic devices of the temperature control system will operate. This allows a building, typically a livestock containment building, to be ventilated and maintained at a predetermined temperature. Adjustments can be easily made to control the ambient temperature in the building.
These and other advantages of the invention over the prior art will become more apparent after reading the description and claims which follow.